Team B
by Squwerty
Summary: Back in the day when the second X-Men team was made. Character's are based on my friends, and others. Also you don't have to read the profile thing at the start.
1. Profiles Doesn't need to be read

Jadyn (Jessica-Me) – Genocide

Class- 4

Age-15

X-Men power- She can absorb energy and nutrients from the ground to fuel her ability to produce pure matter and 'fire' it.

Joss (Jelena)- Static

Class-3

Age-14

X-Men power- She has the ability to 'fire' electric charges from her hands, create a 'force field' and send out an EMP that goes over the range of 3miles in each direction although she can make it smaller or larger.

Tibbs (Toni)- Vixen

Age-15

Class-2

X-Men power- She has superhuman tracking skills, heightened senses, night vision and healing

Lexine (Laura)- Eclipse

Class-3

Age-15

X-Men power- She can produce shock waves that can be used to fly, also from a far the shock wave looks like fog.

Millard (Matt)-Saint Caliber (Saint)

Class-2

Age- 17

X-Men power- He has the instincts of a hunter and perfect accuracy.

Orson (Oliver)-Analias

Class-3

Age-14

X-Men power- He can shape shift into any animal.

Cohen (Charlie)- State

Class-3

Age-17

X-Men power- He can change objects state of matter.

Neva (Nadia)-Switch

Class-3

Age- 17

X-Men power- Control over electric systems


	2. Chapter 1

I bit my lip as the huge doors of the 'school' opened.

"It's alright, we're all alike here, there's nothing to be afraid of" Xavier said, I looked down to him and nodded slowly, "Believe me Jadyn, it's the safest place you could be" he finished rolling onto the dark wood floor. "Everyone's in lessons at the moment, but that's fine, we'll show you your room right after we talk in my study". I followed him, I considered grabbing the handles of his wheel chair and pushing him, but I realised that might be rude. He came to an open door and entered, I continued to follow him in, "Please, sit" he smiled. I did as I was told and sat at the chair opposite the desk. "Being a mutant is nothing to be ashamed of, when you're here you'll learn to use your powers and how to use them for good, if you so wish" Xavier eventually said,

"Thank you" I said looking across to him.

"You'll be a fine student, I'm sure, now, Mr. Summers will show you to your room" he smiled. I turned to see a man standing in the door way, he had brown hair and his eyes were covered by a pair of red sunglasses. I stood and walked to him.

"Jadyn right?" he asked turning,

"Yeah" I replied as he left the room and walked down the corridor,

"You're in room 24, here's the key" Summers said turning and throwing the keys to me. I caught them and continued up the stairs, "Here it is" he said stopping at a door,

"Thanks" I said unlocking it,

"Oh and tonight, you've got to come back to the study, someone will probably remind you, oh and just get comfortable today, you start lessons tomorrow" he finished, I smiled,

"Thanks again". Mr. Summers nodded and walked away. I entered my new room and closed the door behind me, my bags had already been brought in and they were sitting on the bed. I sat next to them and opened the first, bricks filled most of the bag, I'd tried to weigh it down as much as possible. A small stack of books and a though folded clothes took up the rest of the room. I sighed, my new life here would be weird, surrounded by what the normal world called freaks, and I was one of them…

There was a knock at my door, I stood from my bed and opened the door slowly. The white haired woman smiled at me, "Hi, I'm Miss. Beaubier; I'm here to take you to the professors study". I nodded and left the room, I followed her down the corridor and down the stairs in silence, and then into the room I had first been in.

"Hello, Jadyn, have a seat" Xavier said as I entered, I sat in the same seat as before, "How have you settled in?" he asked,

"Erm, well. I mean it's a little strange to get used to but, I think I'm doing okay" I replied forcing a smile onto my lips,

"Good, I've asked for your audience because you're very special" he paused,

"Isn't that the point?" I asked blankly. Xavier chuckled,

"Well yes, but, you are a very special mutant, you see, we're measured in classes, Class 5 the highest and 0 the lowest, only the strongest adults can be a class 5. You're here because your one of the youngest class 4's to enter this 'school'" he stopped again.

"I see" I said shifting in my seat,

"On the side of being the professor here, I run a small team of mutants". I laughed,

"Like super heroes?" I asked,

"In a way… Your skills are so amazing; we could really use someone like you". My face fell,

"It's very nice of you to ask, but, I, don't think I'd be that much use"

"That's why we'll train you, so you can master what you are. So will you join us?" Xavier asked. I felt the tension in the air, Mr. Summer, Miss. Beaubier and another woman teacher stood behind me.

"Yes, if you really think my" I paused, "Gifts, are trainable" I replied,

"Excellent!" Xavier smiled, "You'll start tomorrow" he finished.

"Great"…


	3. Chapter 2

I stared into the mirror in my room. It was my first day of lessons, I'd decided to skip breakfast, it seemed like a better idea than eating and feeling ill later. I sighed and picked up my rucksack, I swung it over my shoulder. I left the room and looked over the other students I was yet to meet. I made my way to room 7 downstairs, my first lesson was History with Miss. Beaubier, when I got there I saw that everyone had already entered and was waiting for her to arrive. I came in and thankfully everyone was so deep in conversation they hadn't noticed me. I found a desk with a slip of paper on, my name was written on it and I sat…

The first day had gone well; I'd kept my nose clean, and kept to myself. I now stood next to Mr. Summers in a clean white lift going down; I clutched the strap of my bag that was still on my shoulder. "It's the beginning of the semester, so, we're training a whole new team, just get to know the rest of them, okay?" He asked, not facing me,

"Okay" I replied with a single nod. We left the lift and we were in a long white tunnel.

"In here" he said opening the closest door, I entered and as I did I heard laughing.

"Alright guys, this is Jadyn, look after her" Summer's said to the laughing teens of various ages and statures. They nodded and he left.

"Have a seat" one of the girls said, I smiled and gladly took it, "I'm Tibbs, this is Joss, Lexine, Millard, Neva, Orson and Cohen" she said pointing over the people in the room. Tibbs, Neva, Joss and Lexine were the 4 girls, and Millard, Orson and Cohen were the guys.

"But no one calls us that" Millard laughed,

"Yeah we all go by nicknames, you know something to do with our powers" Cohen explained. Cohen, Neva and Millard were the oldest, Orson and Joss the youngest and Lexine and Tibbs were the same age as me.

"So I'm Saint" Millard said,

"State"- Cohen

"Vixen"-Tibbs

"Switch"-Neva

"Eclipse"- Lexine

"Analias"- Orson

"And I'm Static" Joss finished,

"Cool, people used to call me… Genocide" I said looking down.

"Nice one… why?"Millard asked, I looked up and stared at him, "Okay, I'll show you mine if I you show me yours" he said,

"Okay" I nodded, "You first". Millard stood up and grinned. "Yo Vixen?" He asked,

"Yeah?" she asked looking up,

"Go stand at that wall over there" He said pointing and the far wall. Vixen vaulted over the back of the sofa and leaned on the wall in question, "You ready?" He asked, she nodded. "Okay" Millard grinned he took a butter knife of the table and hurled it across the room at brake neck speed, it dug it's self into the wall right above Tibbs's head.

"Show off" she mumbled pulling it out,

"Go on then, if you can do better" Millard mocked. Tibbs looked over the room and shrugged,

"Okay" she then without warning forced the knife through her hand,

"Fuck" Millard said sitting down. Tibbs pulled the knife out and before the blood could even form a drop the cut healed,

"And if you think that's it, you're wrong. Hit the lights Joss" she said. Joss stood and flicked the lights off, the room was quite dark, but Tibbs's eyes lit up bright green,

"What the fuck?" Millard asked,

"Night vision Bitch" Tibbs laughed,

"Turn the lights on would you Neva?" Millard asked looking at the girl to his right. She nodded and closed her eyes, as she put her fingers to her temple the light flickered on.

"This is all I can do" Cohen said, he put his hand out in midair, a chunk of ice suddenly fell into his hand,

"How did you do that?" Lexine asked, Cohen shrugged,

"I made it from the water vapour in the air, I can change states of matter" he replied as the ice went back into air. "It's pretty boring I guess" he smiled modestly, "How 'bout you Joss?" he asked,

"Oh" she said looking up, "Okay" the lights then flickered, and a bolt of lightning came from it into her palm. "Lexine's is a lot better than mine" she then smiled.

"Prove it" Tibbs said looking at her,

"Okay" Lexine shrugged, she put her hand on the side of a flower in a vase and closed her eyes, fog shot from her hand and the flower flew across the table and fell off the end.

"And Orson, wait… where'd he go?" Millard asked looking around the room, Tibbs laughed,

"He's been showing you his power this whole time, look" she said pointing at the arm chair he had been sat in. A brown kitten sat in it; it meowed and then grew bigger back into the shape of the teenage boy.

"Very funny pussy, go on then Jadyn" Millard suddenly said, everyone looked at me.

"Fine, pass me that plant" I sighed, Cohen placed the potted plant on the table in front of me. I clamped my hand over one of its branches. As I pulled my hand away the part I had been holding was now brown and dying, I then put my hand flat palm up. I strained and a black blob came from my hand, it then formed the shape of a small swan,

"Wow, what the hell is that?" Millard asked looking into my palm,

"Pure matter" I replied closing my palm, I then reopened it to show that the swan had gone.

"That was something else" Cohen said…


End file.
